


ART: The One Where Dean Fucks Himself

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Digital Painting, Dildos, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gun Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Thigh Holsters, selfcest, tiny mention of Smith/Wesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End Verse!Dean, Dean Smith, and a double ended dildo.  Oh! That, and new, inventive ways to store lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The One Where Dean Fucks Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saltandburnboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/gifts), [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts), [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/gifts), [lightinthehall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/131698/131698_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/131923/131923_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/132135/132135_original.jpg)

**Bonus** :  
I don't know why I ever doubted that everything one can think of already exists on the internet. (Well, close enough, at any rate) -  
Here, have [THIS GUN SHAPED SEX TOY](https://dirtysouthnews.wordpress.com/2012/02/11/have-sex-not-war-alabama-sex-shop-offering-toys-for-guns/) I used as a reference!

 

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/55219.html)

 

[Tumblr ](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/132789293823/nothing-to-see-here-just-dean-fucking-himself)


End file.
